<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Time with Erik by AnotherCloudyDay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499643">First Time with Erik</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherCloudyDay/pseuds/AnotherCloudyDay'>AnotherCloudyDay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Seduce Me (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't Judge Me, F/M, i love him so much</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:28:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherCloudyDay/pseuds/AnotherCloudyDay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Things were going great in the mansion. The incubi brothers are a blessing to you. Erik, on the other hand, has a special place in your heart. Who wouldn’t love him? He’s such a charmer and he’s such a gentleman.	You couldn’t help but love him. However, you didn’t know that he knew about your feelings for him. Was that the reason why he’s so cocky? Is he planning something special?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Anderson | Uzaeris/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Time with Erik</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not gonna lie. The incubi brothers have big dick energy. I almost died writing this. Pls, enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting at the dining room table, you were writing on a sheet of paper with a black pen pretty quickly. You were writing a letter to Erik to try and confess your feelings for him so you didn’t have to speak out loud. What you didn’t know was that Erik was looking over your shoulder with a smirk. <br/>“What’cha writing, princess?” He purred and wrapped his arms around your shoulders, causing you to blush and shakily put the pen down. You looked ashamed as you picked up the paper and handed it to the incubus, who took it and began to read it. The letter read:</p>
<p>“Dearest Erik, <br/>I want to let you know about my feelings for you. I am too shy to actually talk to you about this so I decided to write you a letter. I cannot hide my feelings for you anymore. I want you to know that I love you. I cannot help but fall for you. You are the one I need in my life forever. I never want to let you go.<br/>Please don’t let my feelings go to waste. You’re the most important out of your brothers and even if you were to leave with your brothers, I want you to go knowing that I loved you more than anything in my life. I’m glad you guys came around. Know that I have loved you since you kissed me. <br/>Please go out with me. It would mean the world to me to know that I’m yours and you are mine. All I’m asking for is your love. <br/>I love you,<br/>(Y/n) (L/n).”</p>
<p>Erik could do nothing but smile as he gently folded the letter up and put it in his back pocket. He let his arms drape on your shoulders and he placed multiple kissed along your neck, which caused you to blush madly. He then drew closer to your ear and whispered four words: I love you too. Hearing this almost made you break down in tears.<br/>Your instinct caused you to get up from your chair and turn as you reached up and grabbed the man’s face, pulling him down to kiss him. He paused for a second before he melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around your waist. You felt your mind start to slip with ease as you let your hands trail down and rest on the incubus’ chest. </p>
<p>After a little bit, you pulled away and Erik had been holding your hips. Your mind felt fuzzy but you were able to concentrate on making sure you didn’t fall over. Erik, however, was fine. He seemed to be hungry anyway. You chuckled lightly and kept yourself from falling, leaning against the table. This caused Erik to panic a bit.<br/>“Are you okay?” He asked, lifting you up and gently placing you on the table. You gave a nod in reply as you gave him a reassuring smile.</p>
<p>“I’m okay, Erik. Don’t worry,” you replied and reached over, pulling him into a hug. Your arms were wrapped around his waist and his arms were draped around your shoulders. He placed his chin on your head with a hum. “Thank you for being honest with me. It’s all I ask of you is, to be honest, and always stay loyal,” you added and he nodded. <br/>After being together for at least 8 months, you were ready for Erik to take your virginity. Sitting at the dinner table with everyone else, you sat there and ate with your thoughts racing. Damien jerked at a sudden thought that went through your head and everyone but you turned their heads over to Damien.</p>
<p>“What is it, Damien?” James asked.<br/>“I, uh...Erik, can I speak to you in the kitchen?” Damien asked the second oldest, who nodded and they both left the room. You couldn’t help but hide a small smirk as you watched them leave. Soon they came back and sat down. Erik’s face was red but it soon died down after a couple of minutes. </p>
<p>You lightly nudged your lover and leaned over. “Are you okay?” You whispered, earning a nod in return but you could tell that he wasn’t okay. When you looked back over, you happened to notice the tent in his pants. Wow, you thought. He must be huge. Trying to hide it, you put your hand under the table and placed it on Erik’s thigh, causing him to jump. </p>
<p>“E-Excuse me…,” Erik mumbled out and he got up, pushing his chair in and leaving, going upstairs to relax. You, being the one who caused it, bit your lip. The others shared confused glances but shrugged and continued eating. You finished up your food quickly and excused yourself before taking your plate to the sink before heading up the stairs.<br/>“Erik?” You called out, listening closely. “Erik, baby, where are you?” You called out again before hearing a grunt. It came from your room. Running down the hall, you got to your room and slowly turned the handle. Once you opened the door, your eyes widened. Erik was sitting on your bed, trying to calm down.</p>
<p>As soon as you walked in and closed the door behind you, you were immediately pinned to the wall. Erik picked you up and wrapped your legs around his waist, your eyes widening. He was eager and panting. You could feel the warmth coming from him and you couldn’t help but shiver. He was on fire.</p>
<p>“(Y/n), please,” he whispered. “You want me to take your virginity?” He asked as you blushed but nodded. He began kissing at your neck and when he found your sweet spot, you couldn’t help but let out a moan. Letting out a small chuckle, Erik grabbed your hips and pulled them down against his clothed cock, causing you to whimper out a small moan. </p>
<p>Grinding down against him, or at least trying to, Erik held your hips in place with one hand as his other hand went and started to unbutton your blouse. You whimpered and held onto his broad shoulders as you felt your core heat up. He felt huge and you were wanting him more than ever. <br/>Soon, you found yourself on your bed without a shirt. You noticed that Erik was getting impatient as he grabbed the hem of your skirt and pulled it down, leaving you in your undergarments. He then unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off, a hand rubbing you through your panties and another hand undoing his pants. You couldn’t help but mewl at his touch as you press your hips down against his touch. </p>
<p>Smirking, Erik continued undressing you. He pulled off your panties and couldn’t help but purr. “You’re so wet for me, my dear. So beautiful.~” He purred as he pressed a hand against your cunt and teased your clit. You couldn’t help it as you whimpered and bucked your hips up to meet his fingers. Taking the hint, Erik took the chance to slip a finger inside of you and pump it shallowly in and out before slipping another finger in, causing you to mewl in pleasure. His fingers were at an angle where it felt too good. You could tell he was enjoying himself. </p>
<p>You bucked your hips up to meet his fingers with another mewl of pleasure. Desire ran throughout your veins as you were being finger-fucked. Erik had pulled down his boxers to reveal his large cock, which made you lick your lips and whine shakily, “C’mon…” You whined. “Uzaeris, please fuck me..” You whimpered out, which made his eyes glow bright gold.</p>
<p>“I’m not just going to fuck you, princess. I’m going to fill you up,” he grunted as he pulled you to the edge of the bed, teasing you by rubbing the tip against your clit, which caused your hips to twitch. </p>
<p>“Uzaeris, please!” You whimpered and this caused him to groan and adjust himself at your hole before pushing in slowly. You winced and almost cried while Erik groaned at how tight you are. He leaned forward and peppered kisses all over your neck and face to soothe you. After a bit, you loosened up and gave him the okay to move as you wrapped your legs around his waist.</p>
<p>Erik began to move slowly, which caused your hips to buck up against him a bit. He pressed his thumb against your clit as he pulled out enough so the head of his cock was still inside you before slamming back in, earning a mewl from you which made him more powered to know he was making you feel good.</p>
<p>The mix of skin slapping together, along with his grunts and your whimpers, made a melody throughout the room. The fact that he was making you feel good made him proud of himself. You felt your orgasm start to build up as Erik pounded into your core, causing you to almost sputter out, “Oh fuck, Uzaeris! I-I…” You felt a knot start to form in the pit of your stomach as Erik grunted at the feeling of your walls tightening around his cock.</p>
<p>Erik’s thrusts get sloppier by the minute as he helped you ride out your orgasm, thumb still playing with your nub. He was getting close to his end too. Muttering ‘fuck’ under his breath multiple times, he soon let his seed flow inside you and he pressed his hips against yours. Your hips twitch in response as you let out a moan and threw your head back against the pillows.</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m not done with you yet, my lady.~” He purred as he held up your hips, making sure none of his seed spilled out.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>